I'm your biggest fan
by Scytherageroses
Summary: Abel gets a chance of a lifetime when he finally meets Fei-Long, but in the middle of their fight, tragedy strikes....


It was a normal day in a Hong Kong marketplace when he met him.

His blue eyes replicating the blue, cloudless skies above them.

His hair, as blond as the sun above.

He looked at him with both determination and admiration, his face turning crimson by the second.

"Hey...you....you're Fei-Long!" he exclaimed.

Fei-Long stopped dead in his tracks.

"What the?"

"My...my name is..A-Abel..I'm...uh...such a huge fan." the blonde man said, his voice stammering as he spoke.

It was almost cute, save for the serious fanboy service.

"What, you want an autograph? A picture?" Fei-Long asked.

Abel shook his head. "Would....w-would you fight me?"

"Hmmmm....well,I could always use a good warmup." he said.

Despite him being Hong Kong's greatest martial arts actor, he was often bored, and always preferred the real fight to the movie fights.

"If you insist."

"Seriously?!"

"I won't repeat myself!"

They got into their fighting positions and began their fight.

Fei-Long swung at Abel, punching his face,"Stay frosty there."

Abel punched and swung, but missed, as Fei-Long dodged his fist.

"Not bad,but not good enough."

Abel grabbed Fei-Long and swung him around, slamming him to the ground.

Fei-Long countered and performed his _Shienkyaku_ attack, kicking Abel.

"Keep your eyes open."

Abel countered, and grabbed his foot, forcing him to the ground once more.

"I never thought I'd get to fight you."

"I'm about to get serious."

Fei-Long attacked with his _Rekkaken_, but Abel countered with a _Marseilles Roll_, kicking Fei-Long in the back of the neck.

"I've seen your movies, all of them, I especially like..."

He stopped talking suddenly, and turned.

A loud sound echoed throughout the near empty marketplace, penetrating all sound barriers.

Suddenly,a fast speeding bullet came at them, Abel dove on top of Fei-Long as the bullet penetrated his back.

Fei-Long looked on in shock as Abel screamed in pain and collapsed in his arms. Abel's chest was now bloody, and his blood was falling onto to Fei-Long's chest.

"What the hell....why did you do that for me?!" he yelled.

"We missed Fei-Long, but we got the other one!" Balrog yelled, putting the gun away.

"Well, the other has potential...wait a second....isn't that one Seth's brother Abel? The imperfect one?" Vega asked.

Balrog took a better look and said,"Yeah, that's him alright."

Vega laughed and said,"Then let's bring him back to the base, I'm sure Seth would be thrilled, and we'd be paid in full."

Abel was losing consciousness, as he kept bleeding. Fei-Long was devastated. He put his hands on Abel's chest, as the bullet went straight through his back and his chest. He tried desperately to stop the bleeding, as his hands turned red.

"I'm just an actor! I'm nothing! Why would you sacrifice yourself for me?!" he yelled.

Abel smiled and said,"I'm your biggest fan...sometimes, my mercenary pals and I would let loose with a couple drinks and watch your movies."

"Biggest fan? Damn it, I should have just let you leave with an autograph." Fei-Long said. His voice was breaking due to the tears that were falling from his face.

"I...I mean that much to you?!" Fei-Long asked.

Abel nodded.

"Where...all my merc pals had their families to go to...I had none...only your movies....kept my depression at bay.."

"I'm an amnesiac....I have no past...no memory...all I had...all..I had were the movies...my only source of comfort..."

The tears fell from his face faster as he pressed his hand to Abel's chest, desperately trying to stop the blood from falling.

"You saved my life, Fei-Long. And now it's time I paid you back."

"You can't die on me kid!" Fei-Long cried.

Abel smiled and said,"As long as I can repay the man who saved my life, then I'm ok with dying."

"No, no, you can't die! We'll get you some help! I'll make you my personal bodyguard! I'll give you whatever you want! Money, fame, fortune! Anything! Just don't die!" Fei-Long yelled.

Abel tried to shake his head.

"No. I'm your biggest fan, Fei-Long..."

Fei-Long looked at Abel as he slipped into death, wearing the same smile he wore when they first met, all of fifteen minutes ago.

More tears fell from Fei-Long's face as he quietly sobbed. He embraced Abel's lifeless body and said,"I told you before, silly kid, I'm nothing but an actor....I don't do anything but play make-believe on the big screen! How could I have saved anyone's life, when it was you who saved mine?!"

"Actors don't do anything! We just play make believe! We're not heroes! We don't save lives!!" he yelled.

He looked down at Abel and stroked his hair. He was still bleeding, and his blond hair turned red thanks to Fei-Long's fingers delicately stroking the hair.

"Then I guess we're even...still...you probably belong to someone...why would you deliberately sacrifice yourself for me...knowing well that I can defend myself.."

He knew Abel wouldn't answer, but he still talked to him.

"Answer me..." he said, as he felt his voice breaking again.

"I don't even know you....why do I mourn so much?"

He looked at all the scars on his face and said,"Such beauty, hampered by scars..but still an angel no less...."

He took Abel into his lap and stroked his hair again, as the tears fell to Abel's face, mixing with the blood on his body.

"I didn't even get the chance to thank you..." he said, taking out a pen and writing his autograph on a piece of paper. He took the paper and put it in Abel's hand, curling the fingers around it.

"To, my biggest fan..."


End file.
